Umesh Yadav
| birth_place = Deoria, Uttar Pradesh, India | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 11 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast | role = Bowler | family = | international = true | internationalspan = 2010–present | testdebutdate = 6 November | testdebutyear = 2011 | testdebutagainst = West Indies | testcap = 272 | lasttestdate = 14 December | lasttestyear = 2018 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 28 May | odidebutyear = 2010 | odidebutagainst = Zimbabwe | odicap = 184 | lastodidate = 24 October | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = West Indies | odishirt = 19 | T20Idebutdate = 7 August | T20Idebutyear = 2012 | T20Idebutagainst = Sri Lanka | lastT20Idate = 24 February | lastT20Iyear = 2019 | lastT20Iagainst = Australia | T20Ishirt = 19 | T20Icap = 42 | club1 = Vidarbha | year1 = | club2 = Delhi Daredevils | year2 = | club3 = Kolkata Knight Riders | year3 = | clubnumber3 = 19 | club4 = Royal Challengers Bangalore | year4 = | clubnumber4 = 19 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 41 | runs1 = 283 | bat avg1 = 10.88 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 30 | deliveries1 = 6659 | wickets1 = 119 | bowl avg1 = 33.47 | fivefor1 = 2 | tenfor1 = 1 | best bowling1 = 6/88 | catches/stumpings1 = 14/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 75 | runs2 = 79 | bat avg2 = 7.90 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 18* | deliveries2 = 3558 | wickets2 = 106 | bowl avg2 = 33.63 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 4/31 | catches/stumpings2 = 22/– | column3 = T20I | matches3 = 7 | runs3 = 2 | bat avg3 = 2.00 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 2 | deliveries3 = 150 | wickets3 = 9 | bowl avg3 = 24.33 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 2/19 | catches/stumpings3 = 3/– | column4 = FC | matches4 = 81 | runs4 = 808 | bat avg4 = 14.96 | 100s/50s4 = 1/1 | top score4 = 128* | deliveries4 = 13495 | wickets4 = 264 | bowl avg4 = 29.41 | fivefor4 = 13 | tenfor4 = 2 | best bowling4 = 7/48 | catches/stumpings4 = 30/– | date = 21 March | year = 2019 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/376116.html ESPNcricinfo }} Umeshkumar Tilak Yadav (born 25 October 1987) is an Indian cricketer who currently plays for Vidarbha cricket team and Indian national team. A right-arm fast bowler, Yadav has played for Vidarbha at domestic level since 2008 and is the first player from the team to have played Test cricket. He made his One Day International (ODI) debut against Zimbabwe in May 2010. The following year, in November, Yadav made his Test debut against the West Indies. He was the highest wicket-taker for India in the 2015 ICC Cricket World Cup. In the Indian Premier League, he plays for Royal Challengers Bangalore￼￼. In the 2018 IPL auctions, he was bought by Royal Challengers Bangalore for ₹4.2 crore. External links * * Umesh Yadav's profile page on Wisden *Zaheer Khan's guidance crucial during matches, says Umesh Yadav Category:India One Day International cricketers Category:1987 births Category:India Test cricketers Category:India Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers at the 2015 Cricket World Cup Category:Indian cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:Living people